


Hand Bonding

by running2u



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running2u/pseuds/running2u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyuhyun decided to use his time to bond his hand with donghae’s...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> based all those moments where kyuhyun and donghae were absorbed with their hand bonding time and also this precious video http://t.co/ryoAMSB3Eo

 

 

 

In the cold night, Kyuhyun still had a few hours left before his practice for his upcoming drama musical ended. It was the one where he got the role as The Prince Phillip. The role that succeeded to make his fans went crazy because his handsomeness. But Donghae dumbly said that he wanted Kyuhyun as the princess. The older male then was punished by getting a hard slap on his head.

 

When the practice ended, he quickly sent his lover a message, asking where the male was. Minutes later he got a reply, informing him that his lover was currently at his own apartment. Kyuhyun was now grinning from ear to ear. He was really excited to see Donghae.

 

 

 

“Can I come over?” Kyuhyun asked the male through the phone.

 

_“I know you are on your way here already. You are very sly, Hyun.”_ Donghae had guessed right and Kyuhyun jutted his lips out for getting caught, sulking.

 

“Well, I can just take a turn and—”

_“Can you drive faster? I want to see you.”_ Donghae whined and Kyuhyun’s face went red hearing that. _“Hey, you are not currently holding your phone while talking to me, right?”_

“Of course not. I know the existence of wireless earphones.” Kyuhyun retorted as he sped up his car.

 

Donghae sighed softly. _“Drive safely, okay? I’m going to take a quick shower now. My body is so sticky after working out.”_

“Alright.”

 

_“Want to join me?”_ Donghae asked; his tone was deep. Kyuhyun’s face heated up and his mind start thinking those inappropriate images of his lover _. “Hyun ah?”_

“You are so annoying!”

 

And he shouted and ended the call.

 

Donghae must be laughing so hard right now.

 

 

Kyuhyun arrived an hour later. The traffic jam was horrifying and he almost went mental.

 

Kyuhyun turned off the engine and took his belonging before getting out from the car. He locked it and ran inside the apartment in a rush; he couldn’t stand the cold weather.

 

When Kyuhyun reached his lover’s place, he didn’t bother to wait for Donghae to open the door for him. Kyuhyun just took out the pass card from his bag and use it to unlock the door. He went inside and quickly searched for Donghae.

 

Later, Kyuhyun found his lover was currently sleeping on the coach. The towel was still hanging on his head. Kyuhyun let out an inaudible sigh and he walked towards Donghae’s direction. He took away the wet cloth from the older male’s head and put it somewhere on another chair. Carefully, he sat himself beside Donghae’s sleeping body, afraid that he would wake him up.

 

“You must be really tired.” Kyuhyun mumbled whilst checking out the male’s appearance. He frowned to see a small wound on Donghae’s right hand. “You hurt yourself, huh?” He shook his head while taking Donghae’s hand to look over the wound. The sleeping male stirred a little but became calm again. Kyuhyun sighed in relief.

 

Feeling thirsty, Kyuhyun left Donghae for a moment to get himself a glass of mineral water. Soon after that, he went to his lover’s room to get the first aid kit. With the white box on his hand, Kyuhyun was sitting beside Donghae again to treat his wound.

 

When he was done, Kyuhyun then rubbed circles on the band aid that he patched before. From the band aid, he slowly moved his thumb to stroke Donghae’s fingers. He bit his lower lip while smiling, enjoying his current activity.

 

Kyuhyun then shifted from his position to lean his side towards Donghae’s. His back was leaning comfortably against the coach. His head was resting on Donghae’s shoulder. And his hand was now busy massaging Donghae’s one.

 

Just then a crack sound was heard when Kyuhyun gently cracked his lover’s index-finger. He heard the male beside him let out a low moan. Kyuhyun smiled wider to know that Donghae enjoying this. He was going to ask the male to pay for this, since his hands felt the need to be massaged too.

 

Minutes passed and Kyuhyun was still absorbed with what he was currently doing. He named it: the hand bonding.

 

After treating, rubbing, massaging his lover’s hand, Kyuhyun was now busy playing with it. His fingers were grazing over the back of Donghae’s hand with feathery touches. Kyuhyun smiled to see the contrast between his skin and Donghae’s. It looked perfect for Kyuhyun, of course.

 

Kyuhyun really loved this so called hand bonding with Donghae, only.

 

It was started when Donghae unintentionally hurt his hand during SS5 Hong Kong, where Donghae gripped his hand too hard during their bow ending. Kyuhyun even screamed ‘it hurts!’ on his face many times. Donghae just laughed while soothing his hurting hand playfully.

 

His lover was too much when he got jealous sometimes. Well, Donghae actually saw Siwon kissed Kyuhyun when the younger male covered his lips using the fan’s banner that time. Kyuhyun was surprised too! He didn’t have any intention to get kissed by him, at all!

 

Siwon was just being Siwon, right?

 

But both of them knew their fans well. They would get the photos for such a great moment like that and spread them. So Donghae acted like a possessive lover on impulse and unintentionally hurt his hand at the end.

 

When the concert ended, he was still mad over Donghae and refused to talk with him. When they reached their room, his lover kept apologizing for what happened before. Donghae slowly took his hand and started to stroke it. The strokes then changed to a massage. Kyuhyun relaxed because it felt good. He didn’t know that Donghae was good with massaging hand. And he started to love it. Kyuhyun then tried his massaging skill too on Donghae’s hand. And his lover said that he was also good at it.

 

And they kept doing this once in a while during their leisure time. They also did it sneakily during the interview or show.

 

But again, both of them knew their fans so well.

 

 

 

A gasp escaped Kyuhyun’s lips when his hand was being held all of sudden. He jerked his head to see that Donghae was awake already. Just then a surprise kiss was landed on his lips. It was short but it made Kyuhyun’s cheek flustered.

 

“Hey.” Donghae greeted as he pulled Kyuhyun’s body towards him. He buried his face in Kyuhyun’s hair, smelling his scent. “You should just wake me up.”

 

“You are awake now.” Kyuhyun replied and Donghae rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, I don’t know that.” His lover replied in sarcasm.

 

“I miss you.” He bluntly confessed as he gripped Donghae’s hand tighter. He could feel his lover’s heart beating a little bit faster against his cheek when he said it. Kyuhyun smiled at that.

 

“Stay here then, Hyun.”

 

“I’ve planned it already.” Kyuhyun sang.

 

“And I know, judging at your bag that looks really heavy.” Donghae laughed.

 

“Yeah, I brought my weapon to murder you tonight.” Kyuhyun deadpanned and he punched Donghae’s chest. “Stop teasing me!”

 

“I will, if you kiss me with those naughty lips of yours…” Donghae said while stroking Kyuhyun’s spine. His tone was changed already. It was deep and too sexy for his ears.

 

Kyuhyun moaned a little before clumsily shifting his body to sit on his lover’s lap. He saw Donghae was smirking at him. He smirked back as he drew his face closer to devour Donghae’s rosy lips. Just like his lover wanted.

 

And it led to something that more than just a kisses and touching bodies.

 

I would leave it for your own imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry...


End file.
